User blog:KaharZamet/Halloween Party 2013
Hey everybody! My annunal Halloween party is Friday October 25th at Dark Nebula Village on Ryloth! We'll have lots of fun games and a costume contest, and all drinks and food from the cantina are free for the night. Event Info Where: Dark Nebula Village (KaharZamet's Ryloth Lot) When: 8:00 PM U.S Eastern Time - 10:00 PM U.S Eastern Time (see all time zones in the next section) Time Zone Conversion Here is the time the party goes, for all the time zones. U.S Eastern Time: 8:00 PM - 10:00 PM U.S Central Time: 7:00 PM - 9:00 PM U.S Mountain Time: 6:00 PM - 8:00 PM U.S Pacific Time: 5:00 PM - 7:00 PM U.S Alaska Time: 4:00 PM - 6:00 PM U.S Hawaii Time: 3:00 PM - 5:00 PM British Time: 1:00 AM - 3:00 AM on Saturday the 26th Russia Time: 4:00 AM - 6:00 AM on Saturday the 26th Australia Time: 11:00 AM - 1:00 PM on Saturday the 26th If you want me to post another time zone, please say so in the comments below. Give the name of the time zone, and what time it is for you when you're posting the comment. For other time zones, use: http://www.timezoneconverter.com/ Event Rules *No voting for yourself in the costume contest. *Your costume for the costume contest must be custom. You cannot just use a full Halloween store set (ex: You can't use the full Skeletal Clone Trooper Set). *No spamming or intentionally causing lag. Violating any costume contest rules will result in the violator being disqualified from the costume contest. Violating any other rules will result in the violator being ignored by Kahar Zamet, which will kick them out of the village and prevent them from re-entering the village. "I can't attend the event, but want to present my costume." If you can't attend the event, but want to present your costume for the costume contest, you can. Here's how: *Take a picture of yourself wearing the costume in-game. *Upload the picture to the Wiki. *Write a comment below and include the picture of your costume in it. You will still have a shot at the grand prize if you present your costume in the comments. NOTE: If you are not attending but are presenting your costume in the comments, it must be submitted by October 20 at 8:00 PM U.S Eastern Time. Costume Contest Prizes 1st Place Grand Prize: Faamba or Bantha mount (winner's choice, Member only) or full Lower City Coruscant Furniture set (Non-Member) 2nd Place: Full Republic Credit Furniture set of choice 3rd Place: Full Republic Credit Armor set of choice (except Barrage) Gallery of Costumes Skeletal Sith 2.PNG|Skeletal Sith (Kahar Zamet)|link=Kahar Zamet GB Halloween!.png|The Reaper (Game Brain) Image20131019-08-59-29.jpg|Flying Scrapper (Darth Jievous) Hett.png|A'Sharad Hett (Ganner Slarwalker) Results Ganner Slarwalker won the costume contest with his A'Sharad Hett costume! He won a full Jedi Veranda Furniture Set! Congratulations Ganner! Kahar Zamet, Esvald Magnaside, and Ganner Slarwalker attended the party. The party was fun, but only lasted for about 15 minutes. Category:Blog posts